The present invention relates to accessories for tractors, and more specifically, to a carrying system for use with the rollover frame of a tractor.
Small tractors have become indispensable in many settings such as farms, large properties and industrial facilities because they are versatile, easy to use, and relatively inexpensive. One shortcoming of small tractors, however, is that they aren't configured to carry many tools or working implements. As a result the tractor user may have a difficult time transporting items to a desired location. Solutions such as trailers are useful, but tend to be expensive, require time and energy to attach, make driving the tractor more difficult, and items in a trailer are likely to bounce around and be damaged.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system for carrying items which is easy to use, doesn't lessen the convenience or flexibility of using the tractor, doesn't unnecessarily jostle the items, and is inexpensive.